


"Doorknob Breaker"

by Camellia_Bee



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Bilingual Problems, Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen, Implied Hui/E'Dawn/Hyuna, Mentioned Lee Hwitaek | Hui - Freeform, Minor Injuries, One Shot, Platonic Cuddling, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pre-debut, Yuto is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camellia_Bee/pseuds/Camellia_Bee
Summary: Wooseok had been a Cube trainee long enough to know that when Kim Hyojong had that special glint in his eye, things were about to get chaotic.Hyojong convinces Shinwon and Wooseok to play a prank on the new trainee, Adachi Yuto. It works a little too well.
Relationships: Adachi Yuto & Jung Wooseok
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	"Doorknob Breaker"

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a story that Shinwon and Wooseok told during Pentagon Maker about their pre-debut days. However, aside from the prank itself, it is totally fictional.
> 
> Translations for the Japanese phrases are in the end notes.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

_**Tuesday, 8:37 PM** _

“I have an idea.”

Wooseok had been a Cube trainee long enough to know that when Kim Hyojong had that special glint in his eye, things were about to get chaotic. The fact that he’d called Wooseok and Shinwon together meant that it was going to be a prank of some kind - Shinwon was known for mischief-making, and Wooseok was usually willing to be part of the fun.

If nothing else, this was going to be interesting.

Hyojong took a sip from his water bottle and set it aside. “So. You both know Adachi Yuto, right?”

Shinwon frowned. “Adachi Yuto… I think so?”

“He’s a Japanese trainee, he moved into the dorms a week or two ago. Tall, dark, silent type, dresses all in black, looks like a tough guy. Keeps to himself and doesn’t really talk to people.”

“I think I’ve seen him around,” Wooseok said. “He looks kind of scary.”

Hyojong nodded and continued, “Hwitaek hyung told me that when he introduced himself a few days ago, Yuto was pretty terse. Hyung got upset about it and knocked his hat right off his head for being rude. With the way that guy acts... I think maybe he needs to be taken down a peg or two, introduced to the way things work around here.” He grinned. “Hence, my idea.”

***

_**Wednesday, 2:14 PM** _

Wooseok cursed as he entered the dorm’s common room. He’d tripped on the curb on the way back from the convenience store and the plastic bags he was carrying had ripped, spilling his things all over, and he’d skinned his knee as well so now there was blood dribbling down his leg and staining his sock. The snacks he’d gotten were proving very difficult to carry all at once without the plastic bags, too. He had lost count of how many times he’d dropped something and had to shift everything around to pick it back up again without losing the entire armful.

Yuto was sprawled out on one of the common room’s couches, playing on some handheld video game console. As Wooseok kicked his shoes off, Yuto glanced up from his game and immediately set the console aside and hurried over.

“Excuse me, please - I can take those for you.” He held out his hands. “Where are you going?”

Wooseok looked at him skeptically, but dumped a few of the snacks into Yuto’s arms nonetheless. “I’m taking them to my room.”

Yuto nodded and followed him up the stairs and along the hall. Wooseok shoved open his door and kicked some laundry in front of it to keep it propped open before tossing the snacks onto his desk. After a second of hesitation, Yuto came in and carefully set the rest of the snacks down on the pile.

Wooseok flopped down onto his bed with a loud sigh. Yuto was still standing there awkwardly and looking at him, though, so he raised an eyebrow and said, “Why are you staring at me like that?”

“You, um…” Yuto pointed at his knee. “You’re hurt.”

His knee! Right. Wooseok sat up in a flash and checked it. It was still bleeding, though not as much as before, and now that he was paying attention to it again, it really stung. A lot, actually. Yikes.

Yuto cleared his throat. “Do you have a - a box? Uh, the thing that holds…” He frowned. “What do you call it, a… medical box? Do you have that?”

“A medical box?” Wooseok looked at him quizzically.

Yuto made some vague gestures. “You know, 救急箱. Medical… I have one. Please come with me.” He strode out of the room.

Wooseok followed, confused, as Yuto led him to another one of the trainee bedrooms. There were a couple of cardboard boxes sitting on the floor on one side, half-filled with assorted things; that side of the room was otherwise empty except for a desk, a chair, and two One Piece posters. Yuto sat him down on the chair and dug in one of the boxes for a second, finally pulling out a first-aid kit (oh, a ‘medical box’! That made sense), which he set on the desk. He opened it up and took out a couple of wipes, gauze, tape, and a tube of antibiotic ointment, then came over, sat on the floor, and set to work on Wooseok’s knee.

Wooseok watched as Yuto carefully tended to his wound. For someone with such a deep voice and intimidating presence, he was surprisingly gentle, seemingly noticing whenever Wooseok made a slight noise of pain and trying to cause as little discomfort as possible.

Once Yuto was finished applying the ointment and taping the gauze on, he looked up and said quietly, “I’m sorry to inconvenience you. I hope you don’t hurt much,” and went to put the things back into the kit.

Wooseok waited until he had put the kit away before clearing his throat and asking, “So, uh… You watch One Piece?”

Yuto’s eyes widened, and he glanced over at the posters. “Um, yes. It’s my favorite show, actually.”

“Hey, same!” Wooseok grinned. Yuto smiled back, looking slightly relieved, like maybe he’d expected Wooseok to make fun of him instead of nerding out. “Who’s your favorite character?”

***

They talked for a while. It turned out that Yuto was really cool - how had Wooseok ever thought he could be scary or mean?

***

_**Saturday, 11:51 PM** _

“I can’t believe Hyojong hyung decided to leave us to do this on our own,” Shinwon grumbled. “And at the last second, too. If he was going to decide to have a movie night with Hwitaek hyung and Hyuna noona tonight, he should have let us know beforehand so we wouldn’t set up the prank.”

“We could just… not do it.” Wooseok sat against the wall opposite Yuto’s door. To be honest, he felt kind of bad about pranking Yuto like this, especially after they had just become friends.

Shinwon shook his head, though Wooseok could barely see it in the dark hallway. “My Bluetooth speakers are already in there. If we don’t do it, Yuto’s going to find the speakers in the morning and he’s going to know we snuck into his room and hid them, and then he’s gonna ask me about it and it’ll be really awkward-”

“Okay, fine. If we’re going to do it, though, we’d better get it over with.” Wooseok sighed. He should have known that Hyojong would make it so that they had no other choice but to go ahead with it. “Your phone is the one that’s connected. Play the music.”

Shinwon pressed a button on his phone. If he strained his ears, Wooseok could hear the creepy music very faintly through the door.

“C’mon, we have to hold the door shut!” Shinwon grabbed the handle. “Help me out.” 

The music got louder. They’d taped a speaker on the wall next to the head of Yuto’s bed (he slept on the top bunk) and hidden another under his mattress - his roommate was home for the weekend, so there was no chance of him finding the speakers and telling Yuto about them - and Hyojong had found some music from a horror movie soundtrack to play through them. They’d also unplugged all the lamps in the room, so he couldn’t turn on a light.

Suddenly, there was a yelp and a thump from inside the room. Yuto must have woken up and… had he fallen off the bed?

They could hear him scrambling towards the door now. Wooseok braced himself against the door and helped Shinwon hold the handle.

Yuto tried to open it. The door handle shook violently - Shinwon jerked his head toward it and Wooseok grabbed onto it to help hold it still.

Yuto started pounding on the door, and Wooseok leaned against it, keeping it from opening. The creepy music kept on playing.

The door handle shook again, faster. Yuto must be getting desperate. Wooseok was about to let go and tell Shinwon to just let him out - 

There was a loud clunk from the other side of the door, and the handle stopped moving. Then, in the sudden silence, some noises that sounded suspiciously like sobs.

Wooseok and Shinwon looked at each other. Shinwon pulled his phone out and paused the music.

That was definitely the sound of someone crying.

Wooseok opened the door, and Shinwon shone his phone flashlight inside.

In the beam of light, just on the other side of the door, was Yuto, weeping and clutching the doorknob, which had broken off completely.

He dropped the doorknob and ran towards Wooseok, clinging onto him. “Wooseok, I’m really scared, I don’t know what’s going on, there’s something weird happening, 怖いです…” He buried his face in Wooseok’s shoulder, still sobbing. Wooseok glanced at Shinwon, who looked like he was seconds away from a guilt-induced breakdown of his own.

“It’s okay,” Wooseok said. “Let’s, uh… let’s turn on some lights.” He raised his eyebrows at Shinwon and tilted his head towards the bed. Shinwon seemed to understand - he went over and detached the speaker from under the top bunk, dropping it out of sight between the bed and the wall, before going to plug in the lamps and turning one of them on.

“Yuto… there’s nothing scary in here now. See?” Wooseok nudged Yuto’s head up. “There’s a light on and everything.”

Yuto looked around timidly. “There was something…”

“Nah, it’s gone now. I don’t see anything creepy.”

Shinwon nodded. “Trust me, I’m an expert in getting scared. There’s nothing scary here anymore.”

Yuto slowly released the death grip he’d had on Wooseok. “Okay. I trust you.”

Wooseok and Shinwon made eye contact, and Wooseok could tell that his hyung felt as guilty as he did over this whole thing. He looked back at Yuto and made a decision.

“Yuto, can I sleep in here tonight? Um… my roommate is home for the weekend and I feel lonely.” It was only half a lie, since Wooseok’s roommate really was at home. He’d been looking forward to having the room all to himself and playing his music out loud for as long as he wanted, but this was more important.

Yuto nodded. “… That would be nice.” He looked reassured.

“Thanks.”

Shinwon cleared his throat and said, “Well, I should probably go to bed. Night, Yuto.”

“Goodnight, Shinwon-ssi.”

“Oh, uh, call me hyung. Please.” Shinwon bit his lip. “Don’t worry about… yeah.”

“Okay. Goodnight, hyung.” Yuto smiled.

Wooseok followed Shinwon to the door and, as he was about to leave, said quietly, “You feel really bad too, huh?.”

Shinwon sighed. “Yeah..” He glanced back at Yuto. “We’re taking him out for food sometime to make up for this. I feel terrible about it.”

“No kidding.”

“For now, though, I really should go to bed. See ya.” Shinwon waved and walked off.

Wooseok picked the doorknob up from the floor before going back into Yuto’s room. Yuto was sitting curled up on the bottom bunk, staring down at the floor.

“Hey.” Wooseok set the doorknob on the desk and sat next to him. “You okay?”

Yuto nodded silently.

“I’m gonna lie down,” Wooseok said. As Yuto moved to get up, he reached out a hand. “Want to sleep down here too?”

Yuto hesitated, and Wooseok scooted over to make room for him. “I’m chill with it if you are.” 

“Okay.” Yuto climbed into the bed. He sat up after a second, though, and said, “Do I need to turn the light off?”

Wooseok shook his head. “Doesn’t matter. You can leave it on if you want.” He figured it was probably better to leave a light on tonight, after what had just happened.

“I would like that.” Yuto lay back down.

There was a short period of silence, and Wooseok wondered if Yuto had already fallen asleep, but he spoke up after a moment.

“I was afraid I would be lonely here, but if you want to be my friend I think everything will be okay.”

“I’d really like to be friends,” Wooseok said quietly.

“Thank you… my friend.”

Yuto fell asleep after that, and pretty soon he’d cuddled himself up to Wooseok like it was second nature. Wooseok sleepily turned to cuddle back, and as he dozed off, his last thought was:

_I can’t change how this started… but from now on, I’m going to be the best friend I can be for Adachi Yuto._  
_He deserves it._

**Author's Note:**

> 救急箱 = first aid kit
> 
> 怖いです = I’m scared


End file.
